toku_power_weekendfandomcom-20200214-history
Graphite
For in-series information, see the Kamen Rider Wiki page for Graphite. 1= |-| 2= is one of the main antagonists of and the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid RolePlay. As a Bugsters executive alongside Parado, his main goal is to annihilate the human race. Armed with the Gashacon Bugvisor, it is Graphite who is responsible for spreading the Bugster virus to infect victims in the first part of the series. As recorded by CR, Graphite is part of the High Tier of Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle alongside Para-DX and Lovelica. Character History TBA Personality Unlike Parado, Graphite likes battle more than anything else and prefers to approach things more directly than Parado. However, he has no problem to follow his lead, showing great discipline and self-control. But strangely enough, he is later shown to be extremely impatient with Parado and his battle hungry traits become more prominent although that could be attributed to the Riders constant interference wearing out his patience. Unlike Parado, he's loyal to his race, and was upset when a Bugster was destroyed by the Kamen Riders. Eventually, his impatience resulting him in stealing Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat and using it to become Dark Graphite, before being destroyed by the Kamen Riders. Upon being revived by Parado, his desire to defeat the Kamen Riders has not vanished. He challenges Taiga to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle by defeating all Low and Mid-Tier Bugsters in order to face him one on one. He also shows no sign of fear towards Masamune Dan, even when the latter transformed into Cronus and killed Lovelica permanently. Instead, he felt agitated and declared that the Bugsters will be the ones to defeat the Kamen Riders, including Masamune himself. As shown in Accomplished Rebirth! episode 34, Graphite seems to share the love of sweets with Saki Momose (his host), as he was seen enjoying a piece of cake stolen from the CR. Also when he and Parado went into Kamen rider Chronicle's game world to get Gamedeus's data, Graphite volunteered to inject himself with Gamedeus' virus in order to replicate it, to make it up to Parado's choice of fighting alone while he was "dead", showing his deep relationship with Parado. Powers and Abilities *'Teleportation': Graphite has shown the ability to teleport himself. Forms Graphite Bugster = Graphite Bugster By using the Gashacon Bugvisor, he can assume this default monster form. Abilities *'Energy Ball Projection': In his battle with Snipe 5 years ago, he launched an energy ball attack to defeat the Rider. *'Teleportation': Graphite has the ability to teleport himself instantaneously. *'Immortality': Having achieved his complete form, Graphite can be regenerated directly with the Bugvisor without the need of a human host to manifest in. Attacks *'Dragon Fang of Rage' (激怒竜牙 Gekido Ryūga): Graphite charges his Graphite Fang with red lightning like energy and uses it to draw an "X" sign in the air, then thrusts it into his enemy. This attack is so powerful that it was able to knockout two Level 2 Kamen Riders and slightly damaged a Level 3 Kamen Rider, even after being intercepted by two special attacks from the former ones. A direct hit from this attack was enough to knock Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 out of his transformation. |-| Dark Graphite Bugster= Dark Graphite Bugster Dark Graphite Bugster(ダークグラファイトバグスターDāku Gurafaito Bagusutā) is the first form when Graphite manifest as a Bugster,this form was initially forsaken upon his completion. By infusing himself with the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat, Graphite turns into an enhanced literation of this form, without Gashacon Bugvisor. In this form, he is strong enough to take on 2 Level 3 Kamen Riders and a Level 2 Kamen Rider at the same time. Abilities *'Energy Ball Projection': During his battle with Brave and Snipe, he launched green energy balls at Snipe. Attacks *'Do-Do-Do Dark Dragon Sword'(ドドド黒龍剣Dododo Kokuryū-ken): A stronger version of Dragon Fang of Rage, when charges his Graphite Fang with yellow and black lightning like energy. He can slash his enemy twice without having to form an X sign first. It's powerful enough to knock all of the Riders (Brave Quest Gamer Level 2, Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 and Lazer Chambara out of their transformation at once. However, it could not even scratch Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon, and was easily blocked by the combination of 4 Level 5 Kamen Riders' power. |-| Guren Graphite Bugster= Guren Graphite Bugster (Level 99) By using the Gashacon Bugvisor after being resurrected, Graphite turns into the Guren Graphite Bugster (グレン紅蓮グラファイトバグスター Guren Gurafaito Bagusutā lit. Crimson Graphite Bugster), reaching Level 99. In this form, he is stronger than both Snipe and Brave at Level 50 each, and is on par with Ex-Aid and Para-DX at Level 99. Eventually, the Gamedeus Virus would allow this form to surpass the strength of the pair of Level 50 Snipe and Level 100 Brave, and even bypass Cronus' Pause and fight him off. Like the Dark Graphite Bugster Form, Guren Graphite Bugster does not inherently use the Gashacon Bugvisor. However, he can summon and wield the Bugvisor as a weapon at any time. Abilities *'Fire Emission': During his transformation, his body can expel flames. *'Fire Slashes': With his Graphite Fang, he can hurl energy slashes encased in flames. *'Gamedeus Virus': After injecting himself with a sample of the Gamedeus Virus in order to cultivate it for the sake of a way to beat Cronus, Graphite can spread the virus from his Bugvisor to recreate Gamedeus' abilities. The Gamedeus Virus also raised his level to beyond the "maximum limit" of 99. *'Time Bypass': Due to the Gamedeus Virus sample in his body, he can bypass the time stopping ability used by Cronus, similar to Hyper Muteki. Weakness *'Level 0 Gashats': Bugsters who are in the Game Areas created from Level 0 Gashats will have their certain abilities restricted. Additionally, any attacks with the usage of Level 0 Gashats can effectively damage Bugsters, regardless of their level gap. *'Gamedeus Disease': Like all types of Game Diseases, anyone who are infected with the Gamedeus Virus are diagnosed having Game Disease, even Bugsters. It caused extreme pain and white flames erupting from his body. Even worse, the virus is beginning to grow in Graphite's body, gradually weakening his existence. He eventually gets used to it in further episodes. Attacks *'Do-Do-Do-Do-Do Crimson Exploding Dragon Sword'(ドドドドド紅蓮爆龍剣 Dododododo Guren Bakuryū-ken): An upgraded version of Dragon Fang of Rage and Do-Do-Do Dark Dragon Sword. Graphite charges his Graphite Fang with fire energy, which the slash then turns into a fire-based Chinese dragon that charges at the target and explode on contact. **'Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do Crimson Exploding Dragon Sword'(ドドドドドドドドドドド紅蓮爆龍剣 Dododododododododododo Guren Bakuryū-ken): The most powerful version of his attack, which he used to incapacitate Cronus shortly before his own demise. This is the first Bugster finisher move to have a prelude screen in the Kimewaza format. Equipment *Gashacon Bugvisor - Transformation & virus infection device. Originally Genm's standard side-weapon until Genm confiscated from Graphite, who later used it along with Bugster Buckle as his secondary transformation into Dangerous Zombie Level X. Later regained sometime after his revival. *Bugster Buckle - First Bugster form only. Never been used in any means *Graphite Fang (グラファイトファング Gurafaito Fangu) - Graphite's personal double-bladed pole-arm weapon.